nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ki Weapons
Ki Weapons (キ武器 Ki Buki)are a special class of Artificial Equipment that are widely used within the world after having had advancements made in the manipulation of this natural energy, being able to store it within objects. Due to the wide variety in natures, as well as applications, this Ki-infused weaponry has been divided into three classes to help users differentiate between their functions and abilities. With these classes being Elemental, Stat Change, and Dues Ex Weapons; each offering a user a particular advantage during combat. Description With the advent rise in Ki users, scientists from various countries began to look into the possible applications of this energy into military and combat function; having received a great deal of funding from the nations leaders. What they discovered was that this energy could be extracted from users and stored into a variety of weaponry to elicit the same properties upon activation through the weapon. Using a variety of unique metals and substances, scientists were able to store this Ki in something such as a blade, and would be able to call upon its powers by disrupting the metal’s structure with a small pulse of their own Ki. They were even able to construct weapons that would react with a user’s Ki to elicit a change in the weapons form, such as a transformation or increase in size. Now these two scientific derivatives, infusing Ki into weapons and using a user’s Ki to elicit a weapon transformation, were some of the most recent applications of Ki into modern weaponry; but something similar to that has existed long before that. What is now under the classification of “Dues Ex Weaponry” was actually the very application of Ki infusing objects. Commonly associated with religious practices, many of the first users of Ki would often harness the Ki of perceived deities and embedded it within an object such as a sword or metal fan. This would trap the unique Ki of the being and allow it to alter the weapon in ways that are not seen in human Ki releases. These objects often hold the spirits of the deity and will allow for a wide variety of summons, effects, or energy releases that normal humans are incapable of creating. Elemental Weapons Probably the most abundant of the Ki Weapons, the elemental class allows its user to harness an elemental Ki without having to have the genetic disposition to generate such a Ki within their body. Some of the elemental derivatives that have been successful in being stored within a weapon are elements such as water, fire, earth, wind, lightning, light, darkness, gravity, metal, and a variety of other elemental classes. These weapons will harness the Ki within their form, and allow for the user to release the contained energy to coat said weapon, or to release towards a target in a projectile like fashion. Typical weapons that fall under the elemental class are a variety of handheld weapons, such as swords, daggers, staves, axes, scythes, spears, whips, chains, and gauntlets; but this class can also encompass projectile weapons such as bullets, arrows, shuriken, knives, and grenades. Although these weapons give users access to the natural elements, because it is obtained through Ki that in not their own, precise control over the elemental emission and attacks are very hard for a user to do. This limits the user to only basic projectile and explosive attacks when utilizing the weapon, as well as coating the weapon with the contained element, if its form allows for such use. Stat Change Weapons The Stat Change Weapon Class is probably the most readily available Ki modification, though not as popular as the Elemental Class. This classification is often used as a secondary modification on existing Elemental or Dues Ex Weaponry, to increase their versatility and effectiveness in combat. A weapon will earn the classification of a “stat change weapon” when it falls under the description of “being able to modify one or more physical/statistical features of the object, or the user, through mechanical adjustments or Ki transference.” The physical features of a weapon will include that of the actual size of the object, the sharpness, the color, the weight, the configuration of the object, or various other physical modifications; this is the most common of modifications and can be done through mechanical alterations or through Ki-reactive metals and materials. The more advanced level of Stat Change Weapons comes from the infusion of Ki into the weapon that allows for the statistical alteration of the weapon or the user’s ability to use said weapon. This means that the Ki healed within the weapon can allow for the user to increase the speed of their strikes, the power behind each strike, or the durability of their weapon to aid them in battle. This Ki can work both as a means to enhance the weapon, but can also be absorbed by the user to increase their stats as well in the single area that the weapon allows. Dues Ex Weapons The most rare and most powerful of all Ki Weapons are those that have been blessed with abilities from deities or gods. Only those who have been blessed or contracted with the powers of said deity will be able to call upon the special abilities bestowed upon the weapon. Some of the weapons may have wills of their own, and will often have Ki of their own to call upon for devastating attacks not accessible through the means of human abilities. The deity who blesses the weapon will often merge part of their soul within it, making it highly dangerous if the user who holds it can not hold their own with the soul and allow it to take them over. Trivia *This page was created to help explain the different classifications of weapons featured in the guard's hands of Nanba Prison. *You must ask the Admins permission to create a Dues Ex Weapon. Category:Weapon Category:Magic Weapon Category:Ki Weapon Category:Ki Weapons Category:Ki Category:Ki Technique